A Bad Fall
by LittleBittyGibblet
Summary: How I think the next episode should be. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This Fic is based on next weeks episode when Steve falls off the building! I don't know what it's called yet...I'll have to find out...anyways, enjoy the story! This might not be how it actually happens in the episode, but REMEMBER, it _is _FANFICTION! ENJOY! :D

Lori was scrubbing her hands so hard they felt like they were on fire. But Lori didn't care. She _had_ to get Steve's blood off of her hands. As she was scrubbing, she felt a few tears fall down her now pale cheeks.

When she finished scrubbing, she wiped her tears with her now dry hands. She put herself together as best she could and went to join the others.

"Hey." Lori said to the others with a shaky voice.

"Hey." The rest of the team replied in a slightly more sturdy voice than Lori's.

"How is he?" Lori blurted. She knew that they probably haven't heard word yet, but by how long she'd been hidden away in the bathroom. Well, she wouldn't say hidden – ok, hidden. What? It wasn't her fault! She just, felt responsible for this, even though there was _no_ way she _possibly _could have stopped this, but she always put the blame on herself, and she didn't know why.

"We don't know yet." Danny answered her, staring her straight in the eyes. His eyes were showing all of his worry and anger. She was pretty sure that hers were showing a whole number of different emotions, but she didn't care right now. All she cared about was is Steve was safe. She was pretty sure her eyes were showing that too.

"Ok." Lori broke her eyes from Danny's and started to look around the room. Not finding what she was looking for, she sated to pace. Like mad. Thoughts flooded her mind as she paced._ "How could this happen? This is so unreal and unfair. Steve is a great guy and he doesn't deserve this. The team doesn't either. They go through a lot everyday and then their boss falls off a building! Doing his job! We SO don't get payed enough." _She looked around and noticed that she was the only one truly freaking out. At least showing it anyway. _"Dial it down, Weston. Steve is going to be fine. He's strong. He's -"_

"Steve Mcgarrett?"

The doctor pulled her out of her thoughts – which she was _very _thankful for.

Lori, along with the rest of the team stood up and walk toward the doctor.

"All of you are family?" The doctor asked.

"Skip the crap and cut to the chase." Danny interjected.

"Um, ok. He's alive, although it was a very close call. He's in critical condition, he _did_ fall off a building after all." The doctor tried to lighten the mood, but only made it worse.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Lori said dryly as she looked away with hurt, mad eyes.

"Oh. Sorry." The doctor apologized.

"When can we see him?" Kono asked, changing the subject.

"You can see him now, but we don't think he will be waking up anytime soon." The doctor said.

"Will you point us the way to his room?" Chin asked.

"Oh, sure. Go straight and then take a couple rights. Look for room 212." The doctor said and then walked away.

"Well, he's a charmer." Kono commented and started to walk with the others.

"Absolutely." Danny agreed.

OK! I hoped you liked the first chapter. I think it's coming along. Let me know what you think. REVIEW PLEASE! Love you all! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Lori was the first to enter the room. Lori hurried over to Steve's bedside. Danny came in next, followed by Kono and Chin. Lori sat down in a chair close to his bed. She leaned back against the chair and just stared at him with a sad – well – everything.

Danny looked from her to Steve a few times, but then settled his eyes on Steve. Chin and Kono's eyes were also glued to Steve. But every second of two, Kono's eyes would flicker over to Lori – just to make sure she was ok.

They stood like this for a minute, until Chin's phone chirped. He quickly whipped it out.

"Kelly." Chin answered, then paused. "Ok, we'll be right there." Chin put his phone away and looked at Kono.

"Body?" She asked.

"No, Family reunion. A couple members are leaving for a while, and we're all getting together at the airport to wish them goodbye." Chin finished.

"Oh. Ok. We'll be back soon. Keep us posted?" Kono asked hopefully.

"Absolutely." Danny nodded his head.

"Ok. Bye!" Kono and Chin waved as they exited the hospital room.

"Bye." Danny gave a weak response.

After Chin and Kono left, Danny figured he'd try to talk to Lori a little bit.

"Lori." Danny tried. Lori didn't look up. "Lori." Danny tried again. Lori looked up this time – knowing that Danny would keep trying until she made a response.

"It wasn't your fault." Danny said as he took a seat on the other side of Steve's bed.

"Wasn't yours either." Lori shot back.

"I know. But I was right there."

"So was I."

"I was on the roof."

"I was on the ground. Were he landed."

"You couldn't have stopped it from your position." Danny said sensing that this conversation was going anywhere.

"And you could've?" Lori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not." Danny chuckled – knowing that Steve was as stubborn as a mule.

Danny's phone buzzed.

"You gonna get that?" Lori asked.

Danny looked down at his phone. "Yeah. Give me a minute." Danny said getting up from his chair and walked outside the room.

Lori was left alone in the room that held an injured Steve.

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry. Next chapter will be good. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Steve." Lori whispered. "You've got to come back to me." Lori sat up and grabbed his hand. "We _need_ our fearless, brave, stupid boss." Lori said. She squeezed his hand. "C'mon, Steve." He voice was on the edge of braking, but it was firm.

Lori looked at the door and saw Danny pacing still talking on the phone. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. Lori felt sorry for Danny. His daughter got kidnapped last week, and now Steve – his best friend, brother, really – was in the hospital because him with his stupid self put the job before his own safety. Lori knew that she wouldn't have grabbed on to the guy as he jumped. That was the difference between them. Everything else is just about the same – according to everybody else, anyways. Lori was just starting to see it. She wondered if Steve noticed it too.

Just then, Steve squeezed her hand slightly. "Steve?" Lori asked straightening up and moving closer. She got another small squeeze and eyelid flickering. "Steve?" She asked a little louder.

"Lori?" His weak voice sounded. "Where am I?"

"Hospital." Lori smiled, feeling relived.

"If I'm in the hospital, then why are you smiling?" Lori smiled even bigger. Steve was alright, back to his old self.

"Because your alive and safe." Lori answered.

"And your holding my hand." Steve lifted her hand. When Lori didn't quickly let go and say "sorry" like he thought she would, he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not letting you go. I almost lost you." Lori said sternly.

"Ok." Steve smiled and lowered their hands. "Where's everybody else?" Steve looked around the room.

"Chin, Kono, family get together. Danny, intense phone conversation." Lori explained and tilted her head toward the door slightly.

"Oh." Steve said looking around Lori at Danny. "Poor guy."

"Yeah, I know. He never catches a break, does he?" Lori asked.

"Nope." Steve answered and shook his head. "Thanks, Lori." Steve changed the subject.

"For what?" Lori asked confused.

"For caring." Steve answered.

"We all do."

"I know, but you just got her a couple months ago, and you already care so much. Thanks."

"No problem." Lori smiled and then squeezed his hand. He copied her motion. "No problem."

**I hope y'all liked it! I don't know what this episode is called, but it airs 2-13-12. REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**-LittleBittyGibblet :D**


End file.
